Coffee and Notes
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: Regina is a deaf woman that visits The Arrow café everyday at 9:15 with her guide dog Regal. Robin is a new employee at the café and is utterly captivated by Regina when he sees her for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

_Regina is deaf and Robin learns sign language so he can talk to her._

Enjoy! ~Kiki the Storyteller

…

Robin was working his first shift at his new job in 'The Arrow' café. So far it was very enjoyable the customers where so friendly and nice. He turned around and saw a beautiful brunette looking up at the board looking at all her options on what to order. She was stunning, she was perfect her beautiful hair cascaded down her back giving her a goddess look.

"Hey, how may I help you?" It was like she just ignored him she didn't react to him speaking to her at all. "Hello, would you like to order?" he then moved to stand facing her behind the counter. "Can I help you?" Her eyes were beautiful too the perfect shade of brown it was like a sea of chocolate.

Then all of a sudden she started to use sign language _oh….she's deaf_. How was he supposed to talk to her? Ruby then moved in front of him Ruby signed back to the woman (Hi Regina, how can I help you today?)

Regina replied (I'll have a coffee please. Who's that behind you?) Ruby turned around to look at Robin "can you make a coffee please?" Robin wanted to stay and admire Regina more but he had a job to do "yeah sure" he mumbled. (That's Robin he's new. Cute isn't he?)

A grin spread across Ruby's face. (Don't be silly I just wanted to know who he was!) Regina scowled at Ruby her eyes then drifted to look at Robin.

Ruby walked away with a smile across her face she could always tell when Regina liked liked people always could ever since they were young. Regina started to focus on emails her focus was soon broke with a coffee cup coming in to her line of vision. She looked up to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

She signed (Thank you) but soon remembered that he would know what she's saying. She pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin and wrote down "Thank you" she passed the napkin to Robin. A smile broke out on his face when he looked at the napkin he pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote "No problem, I'm Robin nice to meet you"

It was then her turn to smile "I'm Regina" she moved to shake his hand. He took her hand and turned to kiss the back of it. A blush broke out on Regina's face, Robin took the napkin and wrote down "It's a pleasure to meet you mi' lady and I hope you have a good day" She passed him the money for her coffee he then quickly wrote "on the house."

He smiled at her and started to walk back to the counter while she stood there dumb struck. She soon was sook out of it when her guide dog Regal tugged on her lead. She left the café with a big smile plastered on her face Robin watched her leave with a smile on his face too.

…

Weeks went by where Regina would come in for her daily coffee. During her time in the café she and Robin would exchange notes on napkins. Whoever was last left with the napkin would take it home and store it safely away the other person not knowing they were doing the same thing.

Robin had been secretly been learning sign language for Regina. He had been practicing on sentence in particular and couldn't wait to the next time he saw her.

…

Regina came in at her usual time 9:15 she looked for Robin straight away. A smile broke out on her face when she spotted him behind the counter with a coffee ready for her. He came over to the table she was sitting at and gave her coffee cup into her small hands. He then handed her over a napkin which read "Can I ask you a question?" she cocked her head to the side in confusion but replied with "Yeah sure."

She looked up to his smiling face when she gave back the napkin. Then Robin started to sign to her "Will you give me the great privilege of going on a date with me?" Tears were in Regina's eyes she couldn't believe that he had learned sign language just for her. "Is that a yes or a no?"

She signed back to Robin "Yes. Defiantly yes" He leaned in closer and asked her again in sign "can I kiss you?"

"Yes" she signed back to him. Finally Robin took the big leap that he had been waiting to do since he met her. When their lips finally connected it felt like a million fireworks shot off all at once, like coming in from a cold rainy day and pulling on warn dry clothes, it felt like a million warm kisses all throughout their body it was basically pure magic.

…

There will be one more chapter I will hopefully finish before I go to South Africa next Tuesday!

Please review/favourite/follow


	2. Chapter 2

_**Regina gets her hearing fixed and finally gets to hear Robin say "I love you" and hear her baby giggle and her boys call her mama.**_

 **This is the final chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **~Kiki**

…

It was seven years later Regina and Robin had fallen madly in love Robin proposed on their first anniversary and they quickly got married. A year later the couple had twin boys called Henry and Roland that were now five years old. Only last year the family had another addition to the family little princess Kyla. Family was everything to the couple and for Regina to be able to hear her family would most defiantly bring them all closer.

Today was the big day for the family. Regina was going to hear for the first time so the family was all brought into doctor Whales office to see if the cochlear implant surgery went successfully **(AU: I think what it basically is that a doctor implants a small hearing aid in the skull. It's what I read :/ )** . While whale was setting everything up Regina was holding Kyla while Robin entertained the boys by teaching them more sign language. She had been waiting for this moment for so long when she can finally hear her husband and children's voices. She looked down to her little princess who was happily chewing away on Regina's necklace.

How lucky she felt to have found the love of her life and have a family with Robin. Her focus was broken by a light tap on her shoulder she looked over to see Dr Whale ready to start. All focus was now on Regina.

"How do you feel Regina?" Regina gasped her hand flew up to her mouth and tears were already falling. "Can you hear me?" all Regina could do was nod. Robin walked over to her and knelt down in front of her "I have been waiting so long for you to finally hear me say this."

Robin cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her face towards him tears were running down both their faces "I love you so much" Regina struggled with her reply never really having used her voice before "I… Love you… too." Robin placed a light kiss on her lips. Their moment was interrupted by a giggle from a little baby princess on Regina's knee.

The tears just kept flowing she just heard her husband say 'I love you' for the first time and now she just heard her baby giggle. She hugged Kyla to her chest Henry and Roland walked over to their mother "mama?" another gasp came from Regina. Quickly she passed Kyla over to Robin and held out her arms for her little boys to come running into.

Both boys scrambled onto her knees and delve themselves into the intense hug. Henry signed to his mother (Can you hear us?) as well as saying it "yes… I can… baby" she kissed the top of both of their heads and held them closer. Big smiles broke out on both Henry and Roland's' faces. Dr Whale was taking pictures and a nurse was taking a video for the family both of them had tears in their eyes too from the beautiful family moment.

"I love you mama" Roland and Henry said in unison this day couldn't get any better for Regina all these amazing things she was hearing it was amazing and she loved it. "I love… both of … you too"

"So Regina it looks like everything is working correctly. I just need to do a couple more tests before I can let you go" all throughout the tests Roland and Henry sat in Regina's lap and Robin held her hand the hole time.

…

 **Three years later**

Regina was sleeping soundly in her bed but soon she heard the soft sound of someone tip toeing across the bedrooms carpet whoever was there they obviously were trying sneaking up on her. She counted _one… two… three._ "Surprise Mommy!" she Regina felt a small body land on top of her.

Regina quickly sat up and caught the bouncing Kyla on her bed. She curled up around the little girl making sure to also tickle her. Giggles rang throughout the bedroom… God Regina would never get tired of hearing for the rest of her life. She heard more people coming into the room and looked over to the door.

"Kyla you were supposed to wait for us" Henry said Roland ran past Henry into the bedroom and with a mighty battle roar he too jumped on top of his mother resulting in squashing a laugh out of Regina. Robin came up behind Henry with the cake "Guess we were too slow" he laughed.

Robin looked at Henry he could see his sons desire to also jump on the bed but Henry had the tendency to want to act like an adult and be mature. Robin nudged the boy and nodded his head encouraging the boy still in his childhood. A big grin spread across his sons face as he took off and jumped into his mother's arms. Robin set the cake down and started to take pictures on his phone. The sun was shining through the window highlighting his wife's smile as well as the children's.

Robin picked the cake up and walked over to the edge of the bed "Happy anniversary of getting your hearing, my love" Robin leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Both boys shouted "eww that's gross" Regina laughed at their antics "I wanna kiss mommy!" Kyla clambered over her brothers so she could reach her mother "and you shall my little princess" Regina started to kiss all over Kyla's face. "Ok mommy! No More" Kyla half giggled half screamed.

"Mom blow out the candles I want some cake!" Roland shouted from the end of the bed. "Oh yeah forgot!" Regina turned around to see a messy little cake with pink butter icing falling off the edges but the Regina it was perfect she blew out the candles and the kids all cheered. "Why don't we start eating this down stairs huh? When you get down start setting up the table"

As soon as she said it the kids were sprinting out of the room and down into the kitchen. Once the coast was clear Robin set the cake down and pulled Regina into a passionate kiss "I love you so much Regina. I'm so happy I found you and had my family with you." Regina cupped his face and softly kissed his parted lips.

"I love you too and my family I have with you." The couple rested their foreheads together. "I have another surprise for you." Robin went to his part of the closet and pulled out a wrapped up gift. "Oh Robin you shouldn't have." She opened the gift and gasped at the contents.

It was a picture frame filled with pictures of them and their family along with some of their best conversations on the napkins they used in the coffee shop. "Oh Robin it's beautiful!" tears were falling down her face "I love it, I love you so much" she pulled him in for a passionate kiss "I love you too" Regina could never tire of hearing her husband saying that and she would always take a moment to really enjoy hearing him say it and truly appreciate actually getting to hear it from his very lips.

…

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was quite short. I wasn't really sure on how to write it because I have never been through this kind if scenario but hopefully I did ok.**

 **Please Follow/Favourite/Review**


End file.
